Being There For You
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: Simon and Jeanette become close after Simon helps her through a storm one night, and it develops and becomes a strong friendship. But then they feel each others pain when they both have an accident. Can the close bond they have get them through for one another? (CGI Format). This is the Updated one of my third story. I decided to make this multi-Chapter. Hope it's much better.
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy and windy night at 7:00pm on Friday in Los Angele's, and the Chipmunks and Chipettes were getting ready for movie night, and their was thunderclaps outside their house. Simon looked outside and saw the bad weather like never before.

"Man, that rumbling outside is a bit scary" said Simon looking scared.

"Don't worry Simon, we're for each other. We'll keep each other company at all times" said Alvin.

"Yeah Simon, we're going nowhere" said Theodore hugging Simon. Alvin approached Simon and hugged him as well.

"Thanks guys" Simon replied giving the hug back. But Simon knew inside he wasn't afraid of a little rain or thunder, but this one was a bit worst.

While the girls were next door to the boys, and they were going through the same thing. "

Boy, that storm doesn't look good" said Jeanette.

"It's okay Jeanette, as long as you got us and the boys, they'll be nothing to worry about" said Brittany.

Jeanette gave Brittany a smile and she and her sisters then joined the Chipmunks who bumped into each other as were going downstairs.

"Sorry guys" said Brittany rubbing her head.

"That's okay, we were going downstairs as well. Didn't know that would happen" said Alvin.

"Well now that's now done, let's head downstairs" said Simon. The others gathered themselves and followed Simon down and up on the couch.

"So what movie are we watching?" asked Theodore.

Then suddenly just before they could decided, another sound of thunder hit and knocked the power out of the house.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed everyone.

It was completely pitch black in the house, and everyone couldn't see a thing.

"Oh no, the power's out" said Alvin.

"That's just great. Just as we were about to enjoy a nice movie, the thunder knocks the power out" said Brittany.

Simon then just the window open and looked out and saw the whole neighborhood was pitch black as well.

"Looks like that thunder knocked out power in the whole neighborhood" said Simon. Alvin then tried to sense where he wanted to go and fell off the couch.

"Ow" said Alvin.

"Are you okay Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I think so" Alvin replied. Then everyone heard loud and heavy breathing coming from one of them.

"Who's what breathing hard?" asked Eleanor.

"It's not me" said Alvin.

"Not me" said Simon.

"It certainly isn't me" said Brittany.

"Guys, I think it's Jeanette" said Theodore.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" said Simon. Then another roar of thunder happened and Jeanette then screamed making everyone cover their ears.

"I guess not Simon" said Brittany.

"I really can't see anything guys, not without any sort of light" said Alvin.

"Where's Dave?" said Brittany.

"I don't know. He could in his room still" said Theodore.

Jeanette was still breathing hard and panicking.

"Simon, can you try and calm Jeanette?" said Alvin.

"I'll try bro" replied Simon as he got down from the window and carefully followed his scent.

"Jeanette, can you hear me? It's me, Simon" he said. Simon then heard her breathing was close and then a flash of lighting lit the house and Simon then saw Jeanette behind the couch and she quickly rushed to him.

"Jeanette, calm down. I'm here. But you're squeezing me too tight" said Simon near choking.

"Sorry" she said.

"Simon, did you find Jeanette?" said Brittany.

"Yeah, she's safe. We're behind the couch" he replied. Dave then appeared with a flashlight in hand.

"I think the entire neighborhood has lost power in their home's as well" Dave said pointing the flashlight at the 6 Chipmunks. Brittany was holding onto Alvin, and Theodore clinged onto Eleanor.

"Everyone okay?" Dave asked. Another thunderclap caused everyone to scream again.

"I'm thinking no" he finished.

"Until the power comes back and the storm is gone, no-one is going to sleep". Then the doorbell rang. "That's the neighbors. Here guys, take a flashlight. We're gonna need them".

Dave gave Alvin and Brittany a flashlight while he dealt with the neighbors.

"Simon, Jeanette. Can you still hear us?" Alvin asked.

"Yeah, we're trying to find our way back" said Simon in distance.

"Stay their guys, we've got a flashlight Dave gave us. We'll come and get you" said Brittany.

Alvin quickly noticed that Theodore and Eleanor were by themselves with nothing at all next to them.

"Wait Brit, what about Theodore and Eleanor? They'll need someone to share the light with" said Alvin.

Brittany then realized that Alvin was right and she went back to him.

"I'll go and get them, you stay with Theo and Eleanor" said Alvin. "

Okay" she replied and went over to comfort Alvin's brother and her own sister.

"It's okay guys, I'm here" said Brittany giving some light to the two. "

Thank you Brittany" said Theodore.

"Where's Alvin?" said Eleanor.

"He's going to get Simon and Jeanette" Brittany replied.

"I hope he's careful" said Theodore.

Alvin shunned the light in the direction he was going in. Simon and Jeanette then saw light coming towards them.

"Simon, Jeanette. Where are you?" Alvin said.

"We're here Alvin, behind the couch" Simon called back. Alvin then followed Simon's voice and then he found the two.

"There you guys are" said Alvin with a relief."You guys okay?" he asked.

"We are now. Thanks Alvin" said Jeanette.

"Sure thing" Alvin replied. "Come on. Let's get back to the others".

Simon and Jeanette nodded and got to their feet and followed Alvin.

"I've got them Brit" Alvin called out. Brittany then quickly shunned her light to Alvin who indeed had Simon and Jeanette behind him.

"Thank goodness you two are okay. Are you hurt at all?" she asked.

"No we're fine Brittany" said Simon. All of the Chipmunks were back together but then Alvin's flashlight started flicking knowing that the power in his was almost used up.

"Uh oh, my flashlight's about to go dead" Alvin said. Brittany then has the same thing and they were then in trouble of pitch blackness again.

"Mine's almost dead as well. This is not good" said Brittany. Their flashlights continued to flicker and then the light went out.

"Oh that's just perfect" said Brittany.

"Guys, we can not separate no matter what now" said Simon. Thunder then struck again causing everyone to fall on each other.

"Okay this is a bit awkward" said Jeanette. The others then chuckled and laughed.

"I'm glad to see you calm Jeanette. Nice to hear you joke" said Eleanor.

"I think we're all lovers in this position" said Theodore.

"I think it's romantic" said Alvin.

"Well you're right on that one Alvie" said Brittany using his nickname.

"Hey, I said don't call me Alvie with the others here" said Alvin looking embarrassed. They all laughed again this time with Brittany and Alvin. Then Simon saw some candles that were lit and he had an idea how that happened.

"Guys, candles are lit".

"Do you think that was Dave?" said Theodore.

"Absolutely Theo. Dave always had a backup idea for any situation" said Alvin.

"Where is Dave anyway?" asked Brittany.

"He's with the neighbors Brittany" said Simon.

"Simon's right about earlier. The whole neighborhood's electricity is down and they're trying to get someone through a telephone line to get the power back" said Jeanette.

"Well at least finally we have candles lit as light" said Alvin. "

That's the main important thing" said Eleanor. Then Theodore disappeared somewhere in the lounge and the others getting worried.

"Hey Theo, where did you go?" asked Alvin.

"I am somewhere, but I'm not telling you. You'll have to come and find me" Theodore's voice said.

"Guys, I can't believe Theodore is brave now" said Simon almost in surprise.

"I'll say. What's made Theodore be as brave as he's being right now?" asked Brittany.

"It doesn't matter right now. I'll go and find him" said Simon. "Theodore, come out come out where ever you are".

Alvin was giggling and Brittany tried not to laugh because they now knew Theodore was playing games. "

Wow Dave, you really should try and keep this tidy" said Theodore quietly hiding in the closet. "Hey Ellie, I found that spare recipe sheet".

"Thanks Theodore" Eleanor said back.

Alvin and Brittany were then laughing at the amusement as Simon was then close to finding his younger brother. That gave Simon a hint of where Theodore was.

"Okay Theodore, I know you're in the closet" said Simon in a joking way.

"Okay, you found me. Boo!" said Theodore popping his head out scaring Simon making him fall on his back.

Alvin and Brittany were then laughing again and Jeanette knew it was a game so she joined in as well as Eleanor.

"Theodore, what was that for?" Simon asked.

"Because it was funny" he replied giggling.

"Well it was, I'll give you that" Simon replied.

"Hang on, I'm coming out" Theodore said as he made his way of the pile and emerged from underneath. But his lower then got caught underneath and he then got stuck.

"Uh Simon, a little help?" Theodore said.

"Okay, I'll get ya out" said Simon as he approached him but Theodore then quickly grabbed his foot and held on tight.

"Ahh Theodore, why have you got my leg?" Simon asked.

"Come on Simon, try and pull me out with your foot, I'm asking you" said Theodore.

Simon sighed and then nodded and started to pull his brother with his ankle standing up. Simon pulled a few more times, but he couldn't budge his brother. As Simon tried to turned round he fell onto his stomach, and Theodore grabbed his other ankle and now had both of Simon's feet in his paws.

"Simon, I bet you can't pull Theodore out with just your feet" said Alvin.

"You're on bro. Let's get you out Theodore" said Simon as he pulled on his stomach as he could not use his paws.

"Come on Simon, prove Alvin wrong. You can do it" Theodore said encouraging him. Simon then pulled Theodore with all he had, but Theodore then let go of one of Simon's ankles and held onto one.

"Is that better Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. Now I can put my foot in for traction" Simon replied and yanked his brother with one bare foot. "Nnnnnrrrrg" Simon grunted but he was moving as well as his brother.

"It's starting to work Simon, keep going".

Simon then gave one pull with all his might as Theodore felt Simon's left foot slipping out of his grip. "

Look's like you're going to lose this bet Alvin" said Brittany looking at her counterpart.

"Thanks for reminding me Brit" said Alvin.

Theodore looked at his paws and now had Simon by his toes.

"Almost their Simon".

"Nnnnnnnrrrrrrrrg" Simon grunted as he then finally pulled Theodore out and both went flying to the others.

Simon then gathered himself and get to his feet and helped Theodore up.

"You and your strong legs Simon" said Brittany.

"Thank's Brittany. Alvin, even though Theodore hanged onto my left foot, technically I still got Theodore out with my feet. So you lose this one bro" said Simon smirking at Alvin.

"Okay, you proved me wrong" said Alvin extending a hand out to Simon. Simon took his hand and they both shook paws. Then the front door opened and Dave was drenched from the rain outside.

"Dave, you're dripping on the carpet" said Simon.

"Well the rain outside started a few minutes ago, sorry" said Dave.

"What's happening? Do you know when the power's coming back on?" asked Brittany.

"Unfortunately we couldn't get contact to anyone because the line's were dead" said Dave.

"So we are stuck with no power for the rest of the night?" Alvin said.

"I'm afraid so Alvin" Dave replied. "Everything alright here. Jeanette, have you relaxed a bit?".

"I have Dave, with a little help from Simon" Jeanette said winking at him.

"There's nothing we can do for the rest of the night, we'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings" Dave said.

"Dave, it okay if we sleep in the lounge? I don't want to go back into our room if theirs no light" said Theodore.

"I agree with Theodore, we'll be lucky not to bump into walls or trip over things to find our beds" said Simon.

"Please?" said Brittany, Alvin, Jeanette, and Eleanor together. Dave thought about it and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go and get your pillows and bed sheets".

"Thanks Dave, can you get my Teddy as well?" said Theodore.

"Sure" Dave said as he upstairs and got the kids their stuff. 30 minutes later, everyone was then was then asleep, but one of them was still awake. Jeanette looked around and saw the candles were out. She wasn't scared anymore but the storm was still giving her problems sleeping. Jeanette then went to Simon but she hit her foot on the table finding her way.

"Oww" she said covering her mouth. Once she was at her counterpart, she gently shook him and he was now awake.

Simon then put his glasses on and saw Jeanette next to him. "Jeanette, what is it?" Simon asked.

"I can't sleep on my own. I'm still a little bit nervous" she replied.

Simon then sat up and placed a paw on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay Jeanette. It's good that I helped you not be afraid of the storm" Simon said. Jeanette smiled back and placed her lips on Simon's and gave him a kiss and parted her's from his. Simon then returned it and put his on Jeanette's. After their lips parted, Jeanette rested next to Simon and put her head on Simon's chest.

"Simon, is it okay if I sleep next to you tonight?" she asked her counterpart.

"Of course you can" said Simon as he placed his feet on her lap and she placed her paws on his ankles and gripped tight.

Jeanette sighed happily that she had Simon with her and gave another kiss, this time on his nose. "Thank's for being there Simon. Good night" she whispered in his ear.

"Good night Jeanette" Simon replied quietly and they both drifted to sleep with dreams for each other.

It was 11:00am on Saturday, the day after the storm hit Los Angele's, it did serious and major damage to the neighborhood. A few trees had fallen on people's houses, and more damage from fallen trees, collapsed poles, and more of the above. Dave and some other people that had suffered the storm and had their home's, were fixing their houses up and called more people. While the Chipmunks and Chipettes were still inside their home, still thinking the storm that hit last night.

"Oh my gosh guys, look at the neighborhood" said Brittany.

"Good gosh, those poor people" said Simon feeling bad.

"I can't believe that storm last night did that much damage, how can you not forget about it?" said Alvin.

"Is Dave out there?" said Eleanor.

"He is. He's helping out those people who were hit by the storm" said Theodore.

Simon looked at Jeanette and saw her on the table and went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. But it made Jeanette jump and she fell off and on the floor.

"Jeanette!" yelled Simon as he went to check on her. Jeanette sat up and shook her head and turned to see Simon next to her with concern on his face. Jeanette saw deep in his eyes that he really cared.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just, don't sneak up like that" Jeanette replied as she tried to get to her feet but then had trouble. "

You sure you're okay?" Simon asked her again. "

Yes, I'm okay Simon" she replied but then grasped her foot in pain. "No, I'm not really" she then finished.

Simon lent a paw to her and helped her up and gave his shoulder for Jeanette to lean on and helped her over to the couch. Simon then let Jeanette down and as he was getting on the couch, Jeanette grasped his foot. Simon then looked down and saw his counterpart grab his ankle and knew she wasn't going to let go. "

Simon, help me up. You did it with Theodore, you can do it with me, please" said Jeanette looking Simon deep in his eyes.

Simon couldn't say no to her asking and started to pull her up on the couch with his same foot he pulled Theodore free with. Once they were both fully on the couch, Simon then looked at her leg, the touch from his paws made her twitch a bit but she ignored it.

"Nothing too serious, just keep off your feet for half an hour, and you'll be completely fine. Promise" said Simon looking in her eyes.

"Thanks Simon. I am so lucky to have you as a friend" said Jeanette as kissed him on the nose making him blush. Brittany then turned to see Simon holding Jeanette and saw that her sister was also in pain and rushed to her.

"Sis, are you okay? Simon, what happened to her?" Brittany asked.

"Brit it's okay. I just sprained my leg a little, nothing too serious" Jeanette said.

Alvin then entered the room and saw Brittany with Jeanette and Simon.

"Guys, everything okay?" Alvin asked looking worried.

"It's all good Alvin. I just hurt my leg a bit that's all" said Jeanette.

"Are you alright?" Alvin asked with concern.

"Yeah. Simon told me to keep off my feet for a little while" she replied.

"Well I'm just glad no-one was seriously hurt or injured" said Brittany. "

Yeah. I certainly want to forget last night" said Alvin. Simon, Jeanette, and Brittany nodded and looked at each other.

"Do you want me and Brit to give you a bit of alone time for a little while?" said Alvin.

"If you wouldn't mind Alvin" said Jeanette. "Sure thing. Come on Alvie, I'll challenge you to a game of Mario Kart" said Brittany now smiling.

"You're on Brit. Guys if you need anything, you know where we are" said Alvin.

"Thanks guys" said Simon as Alvin and Brittany then went upstairs to play their game leaving Simon and Jeanette alone for now.

"Hey Simon, do you wanna watch a bit of TV?" she asked.

"Well after what all of us went through the previous night, I could use a bit of cheering up" Simon replied. So he grabbed the remote and switched the TV on and relaxed on the couch. Jeanette then placed her feet on Simon's lap like he did.

"Simon, can you give my leg a stroke?" she asked her counterpart.

"Okay, I promise I'll be gentle" Simon replied as he placed her paws on her good leg and stroke her slowly and gently.

"That feel's much better Simon. Thank you" said Jeanette.

"Anything for a friend" he replied as he then took a paw in his and gripped lightly and they both continued to watch TV. It was 2:00pm in the afternoon, and all of the Chipmunks were all upstairs in their room looking out the window and saw thankfully they saw all the houses were repaired as good as new.

"I'm so glad all of those people and us, can finally move on" said Simon.

"I couldn't agree with you bro" said Alvin.

"Hey guys, where's Jeanette?" asked Brittany. Everyone looked around and saw that she was definitely not with them.

Meanwhile Jeanette was downstairs trying to put a brave face, but so many thoughts were racing through her mind she wasn't able to think straight. Then she felt a panic attack happening and went all dizzy stumbling all over the lounge, and then she vision going blurry and black as she collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The other 5 Chipmunks heard a thump from downstairs and were starting to get very worried.

"What was that?" said Eleanor.

"I'll go and find out" said Brittany as she then sprinted out the room and downstairs and looked around, but is horrified when she sees Jeanette unconscious and not moving.

"Jeanette!" she yelled rushing over to her fallen sister and knelt beside her.

"Oh my gosh. Jeanette speak to me" Brittany said shaking her gently but got no response. "Help! Help!" she yelled.

The others heard Brittany yelling for help and knew it wasn't good.

"That's Brittany, she's calling for help. Come on" said Alvin as he ran out the door with the others following. Once they got downstairs they were shocked as they saw Jeanette on the floor not moving.

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled as he went to her other side and knelt down. "Brittany what happened?".

"I don't know I just found her like this" Brittany replied back almost in tears as well. Alvin stood their with his paw over his mouth in shock while Theodore and Eleanor hugged each other crying.

"Can someone please help her?!" Simon yelled. "Help me please".

Dave then entered back into the house and saw the Chipmunks turned to Dave who were all around Jeanette still passed out.

"Oh my gosh, Jeanette!" said Dave. "

Dave, call an ambulance now" said Simon crying. Dave didn't say anything as he got the phone and dialed 999.

"Hi I need an ambulance. It's my son's friend, her name is Jeanette" Dave said. "She's unconscious and not responded. Simon, check if she still has a pulse".

Simon did what he was told and quickly grabbed her wrist and felt her palm. "She's still got a pulse, but it's faint Dave" said Simon looking back down at her with tears flowing down his face.

"Yes she's got a pulse" Dave said.

"Jeanette, don't die please. Please" said Simon as he went to Brittany and was crying his eyes out in her chest.

Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor then had tears in their eyes knowing that they could lose Jeanette.

"Thank you, please hurry" Dave said hanging up the phone.

"I've called the ambulance guys, their on their way" he finished.

"Jeanette please, wake up" said Simon through watered eyes. Alvin then walked to Brittany trying to calm Simon down.

"Simon don't cry, it's going to be okay. I promise" said Alvin.

"Alvin's right Simon, we've got to be strong for Jeanette. I don't think she would want to see you crying. She would want you to be brave" said Theodore holding Eleanor's hand.

Simon then calmed down a bit and pulled off of Brittany and gave a little smile. "Thank you" he said through sniffles.

5 minutes later the ambulance arrived. The paramedics entered the house and immediately got to work.

"Please save her" said Simon.

"Alright I need everyone to make room" said the paramedic.

The others backed up while they attended to Jeanette. "Alright let's get her on the stretcher and let's get her to the hospital" said the other paramedic. So they placed her on the stretcher and took her to the ambulance while the others followed them outside.

"Can I go with her? Please?" said Simon. The paramedics looked at him and thought about it. "

Please, he's my son. He doesn't want to leave her" said Dave.

"Okay, climb in" said the paramedic.

"Thank you" Simon replied as he hopped in the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Simon" said Brittany.

"Okay" said Simon as the paramedics closed the doors and got in the vehicle and drove Jeanette and Simon to the hospital.

"Come on guys, let's head to the hospital" save Dave. They got into Dave's car and he drove his kids to the hospital.

 **So Jeanette has collapsed and on her way to hospital, but will Simon's words and his love pull her through? Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once they reached the hospital, they entered the building and approached the desk.

"Jeanette Miller" said Dave.

"Room 300 on the left" said the receptionist.

"Thank you" said Dave he and the other Chipmunks made their way to the waiting room to see Jeanette and they saw Simon in the waiting room.

"I hope she's going to be okay" said Simon.

"She will be fine Simon. I promise you" said Alvin.

"That's right. Never give up hope" Brittany added.

But over half an hour went and the pressure of waiting to see if Jeanette is okay was then getting too much for Simon.

"Simon, are you okay?" Alvin.

"No I'm not. The girl I care about is in that room and I can't do anything to help her. I'm sorry I can't do this" said Simon as he ran down the hallway in tears.

"Simon wait" Theodore called but he was out of sight. "

I'll go after him" Alvin said and ran after his brother. Once Alvin had caught up with Simon, he tried to calm him down but he pushed Alvin back.

"Leave me alone Alvin. I can't do this" Simon said angrily as he tried to leave but Alvin grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Simon" said Alvin looking in his brother's eyes. "Get a grip of yourself. Do you think Jeanette would want to see you like this?".

"No, she wouldn't" Simon replied more calmly.

"Look at me bro" Alvin said as Simon looked him in the eyes.

"We are all here for you. Running away from it doesn't help anything, it only makes it worse. If Jeanette found that you ran out on her, she'll think that you abandoned her. You can't do that" Alvin said to him. Simon knew Alvin was right. He knew he cared for Jeanette that much that his emotions got the better of him.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I got so emotional about Jeanette, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're right, I can't run away. I need to be there for her" Simon said to his brother.

"Let's go" said Alvin. Simon nodded and followed Alvin back to the others. Then they arrived back to the waiting room they saw Simon had cooled down and was much calmer.

"Simon, are you okay?" Eleanor asked her friend.

"Yeah I feel a bit better now" Simon replied.

"Don't forget Simon, we're all here for you. And we'll support you all the way" said Theodore. Simon smiled and sat down with the others and waited.

Then a doctor entered the room and approached Dave and his Chipmunks.

"Dave Seville?" the doctor asked. "

I am yes" said Dave as he got up and shook his hand."How's Jeanette?" he asked the doctor. "

Well we did a couple of x-rays and it showed that Jeanette passed out from a panic attack. But luckily it wasn't too serious" the doctor said. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, but no-one was more relieved than Simon.

"I can take you to see her now" he said.

"Thank you" Dave replied as the doctor escorted them to the room where Jeanette was. They quietly entered the room and saw Jeanette was now awake and was so pleased that she was okay. Simon approached her and hugged her gently.

"Jeanette, thank goodness you're okay. I thought I'd lost you" said Simon.

Jeanette returned the hug and patted Simon on the back. "

You had us all worried sis" said Brittany.

"What happened to me?" Jeanette asked.

"You passed out from a panic attack" said Alvin.

"I did?" Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I found you unconscious and Dave phoned an ambulance" said Brittany.

"We didn't know what would happen if Brittany hadn't found you. And Simon was thinking about you all the time and his love for you" said Eleanor.

"Jeanette, Simon's the one who saved your life" said Alvin. Jeanette looked at Simon next to him.

"Thank you Simon. For not giving up on me. You really did save my life" said Jeanette giving Simon a hug. Simon returned it and almost started to cry again. "Hey shhhh. It's okay Simon" said Jeanette comforting him. Simon then calmed himself.

"Doctor, do you know when Jeanette can come home?" Dave asked.

"Well, we did examine her before you got here, and she came round showing no other serious threats. So I think she can leave now" said the doctor.

"Thank you very much doctor, for all you've done for Jeanette" said Dave shaking his hand again.

"You hear that Jeanette, you can come home with us" said Theodore. Jeanette couldn't help but smile and looked at her sisters and her best friends. Then they left the room and approached the desk and signed out.

"Goodbye Mr Seville. Make sure you and your children look after Miss Miller" said the doctor.

"We will. Goodbye now" said Dave as he and the Chipmunks waved goodbye and exited the hospital and drove home.

When they all arrived back home, Jeanette was next to her sisters, her two best friends Alvin and Theodore, and her soon to be boyfriend Simon.

"We are glad to have you back Jeanette" said Alvin.

"Thanks Alvin. It is good to be back home" Jeanette replied.

"Remember what the doctor said Jeanette, he told us to look after you after what you just went through" said Simon.

"Okay" said Jeanette smiling at her counterpart. Everyone then settled back in with the Chipmunks sitting on the couch, and Dave reading the newspaper at the table but he put it down and quickly got up again.

"Guys, I'm going to the store. Will you guys look after Jeanette till I get back?" Dave told them.

"We will" said the 5 Chipmunks in unison with Jeanette smiling at them.

So Dave got his keys and went to the store leaving the Chipmunks at home.

"Alright guys, nothing too big. Don't want Jeanette getting another panic attack" said Simon.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Brittany.

"I've got an idea. How about me and Brittany sing a song for Simon and Jeanette" Alvin suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Alvin" said Theodore. So Alvin and Brittany got down from the couch and stood next to each other while Eleanor played the music.

Alvin:

Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Brittany:

Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Alvin:

A singer in a smoky room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on, and on, and on

Alvin and Brittany:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

Alvin:

Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time

Brittany:

Some will win, some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on, and on, and on

Alvin and Brittany:

Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights, people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night

Alvin and Brittany:

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people

The song ended and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were clapping and cheering. Alvin and Brittany held hands and took their bow and went back on the couch.

"That was brilliant guys" said Theodore.

"Thanks guys" said Alvin. Simon then gave Alvin a hug and Jeanette gave Brittany one as well.

"You deserve it guys, after what you two have been through today" said Brittany smiling. Dave then returned from the store with shopping in hand.

"Hi guys" he said.

"Hi Dave" everyone said together. Dave came in and shut the door and put the shopping away and sat down but he had something important to tell them. "Guys, I was told by one of my work mates that they've booked your next concert at the Staples Center" said Dave.

"Yay!" everyone yelled.

"It's tonight" Dave finished. And the Chipmunks were even happier.

"Awesome" said Alvin.

"This will be great" said Brittany.

"Looking forward to it" said Simon.

"Can't wait" Jeanette said.

"We are going to rock it" said Eleanor.

"And all the people cheering us" said Theodore.

The Chipmunks then got a few hours sleep before their big concert tonight. And the evening had arrived and everyone was so excited. Once they arrived at the sold out Staples Center, they saw thousands of fans cheering and chanting their names. The music then started and fans continued to cheer as the Chipmunks and Chipettes began to sing.

Brittany:

When the world leaves you feeling blue,  
You can count on me,  
I will be there for you.

Alvin:

When it seems all your hopes and dreams are a million miles away,  
I will reassure you.

All:

We've got to all stick together Good friends are there for each other Never ever forget that I got you And you got me so

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire, reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Simon:

There's a place, waiting just for you It's a special place, where your dreams all come true Fly away, swim the ocean Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

All:

Don't stop, gotta keep moving Your hopes, gotta keep building Never, ever forget that I got you And you got me so

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Theodore:

Don't believe in all that you've been told The sky's the limit, you can reach your goal No-one knows just what the future holds There ain't nothing you can't beat There's a whole world at your feet I said reach

Eleanor:

Climb every mountain Reach for the moon Follow that rainbow And your dreams will all come true

All:

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars.

And the song ended and the crowd went wild cheering and whistling. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alvin yelled to the crowd.

"I hope you enjoy the next song, it's coming up now. Boys, it's over to you. Hit it" said Brittany. And the next song played.

Alvin:

Going out tonight Changes into something red Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress Everything she never had she's showing off

Simon:

Driving too fast Moon is breaking through her hair She said it was something that she won't forget Having no regrets is all that she really wants

Theodore:

We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you

Alvin:

Chasing it tonight,  
Doubts are running 'round her head He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette Heart is beating loud, she doesn't want it to stop

Simon:

Moving too fast Moon is lighting up her skin She's falling, doesn't even know it yet Having no regrets is all that she really wants

Alvin, Simon, Theodore:

We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change me and you

Alvin:

Going out tonight Changes into something red Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress Reminds her of a missing piece of innocence she lost

Alvin, Simon, Theodore:

We're only getting older baby And I've been thinking about it lately Does it ever drive you crazy Just how fast the night changes?  
Everything that you've ever dreamed of Disappearing when you wake up But there's nothing to be afraid of Even when the night changes It will never change, baby It will never change, baby It will never change me and you.

The song ended and the fans in the audience went wild and cheering as the Chipmunks held each others hands and took their bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Alvin called waving to the fans.

"You've been a fantastic audience and a great crowd!" Theodore cried out and smiling at the screaming fans. Then the Chipmunks stood to the left of the stage as the Chipettes began to sing the next song of their performance.

Brittany:

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart Without saying a word you can light up the dark Try as I may I can never explain What I hear when you don't say a thing

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Jeanette:

All day long I can hear people talking out loud But when you hold me near You drown out the crowd Try as they may, they can never define What's been said between your heart and mine

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Jeanette, Eleanor:

You say it best, when you say nothing at all You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Brittany:(The smile on your face)

Jeanette, Eleanor:  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

Brittany:The truth in your eyes)  
(The touch of your hand)  
(Let's me know that you need me)

Jeanette, Eleanor:

You say it best, when you say nothing at all You say it best, when you say nothing at all You say it best, when you say nothing at all.

When The Chipettes finished the song, everyone in the arena was standing cheering and roaring. The Chipmunks then walked to their female counterparts and gave them a small kiss.

"Jeanette, I'm so proud of you" said Simon.

"I'm proud of you as well Simon" Jeanette replied. And then they turned to the audience and waved.

"I'm proud of you guys" said Dave. Then after arriving back to their home after their big concert, it was evening and the Chipmunks and Chipettes called it a night and went to bed early. Jeanette was then about to change into her pj's and didn't see Simon was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Jen, looking good" Simon said. Jeanette then squealed and quickly put her night gown on.

"Simon, are you nuts. I have no clothes on" Jeanette asked.

"Well our fur coats cover our bodies, so I don't think it would be a problem" Simon answered.

Jeanette then realized Simon had a point and couldn't argue with it.

"So with that said, any other reason you're seeing me undress?".

"I was thinking we could watch the stars. I mean after that horrible storm the other night, It would be nice to watch the sky and clear your mind after everything that's happened" Simon said.

"Watching stars? Sounds romantic" Jeanette smiled and giggled. "

So what do you day Jen. How about it?" said Simon giving his paw to her. Jeanette accepted his paw and they now held hands.

"Sure" said Jeanette as she and Simon were walking to the door hand in hand, and walking to the window. Simon jumped up first and then reached his hands down and helped Jeanette up. The two then laid back and looked up at the sky.

"Close your eyes Jen" said Simon.

"O-okay" she replied closing her eyes. She tried not to react when Simon lifted her head. Then she felt better feeling his paws on her cheeks.

"Open them up" Simon said. Then after she opened her eyes back open, she then saw millions of stars shining. Simon was right, this was truly lovely.

"Wow Simon, this is so.." Jeanette started.

"Romantic" Simon finished for her wrapping his arm around Jeanette's shoulder. Their tails twined as they watched the beautiful shining stars. Jeanette then started to shiver a bit.

"Simon, can we go a little bit lower? It's starting to get chilly up here" she said.

"Of course, sure" Simon replied as they both then reached the window near them.

Simon then felt Jeanette's paw on his back and her head on his shoulder. "Hey Jen, about last night.." Simon began. Jeanette then looked into his eyes. "Did it really happen between us?" Simon finished.

"Of course it did silly" she said but then got nervous. "Why? D-do you not r-regret what took place?".

"Me? Regret it? Of course not. You're the best thing that's happened to me since you and your sisters moved in with us. So I'm glad it did" Simon said.

"Same here" Jeanette replied. "Hey Simon, what do you think the future will hold for us?" she then asked her male counterpart.

"I don't know Jen. But I hope we find out really soon. But I promise it will be bright as the stars" Simon said looking in her eyes smiling and leaned into a kiss.

"I hope to find out soon too" Jeanette leaning in as well.

Then Alvin and Brittany then entered the room and Simon and Jeanette pulled from each other so they didn't see what just took place.

"And the crowd goes wild!. Ladies and Gentlemen, Alvin Seville is in the build.. Oh hey Simon, Jeanette. Did I interrupt something?".

"Uh I think you did Alvin" said Simon.

"Good one Alvin" said Brittany.

"Hey I didn't know okay. Sorry" Alvin said.

"That's okay Alvin. It's not your fault" said Jeanette.

"Thank you Jeanette" replied Alvin in relief and giving a small sigh.

"Sorry, Alvin can be a bit crazy sometimes, well nearly all the time" said Brittany smirking behind him.

"Hey watch it Brit. I am right in front of you and I can hear you" Alvin said with his backed turned.

Brittany was then sniggering and only made Alvin annoyed.

"Hey Simon, I think they're going to hear about this tomorrow" Jeanette whispered. "

That's alright with me. That way it won't be secretive" said Simon whispering back. "

Okay. And I'll tell Brittany that she likes Alvin" she said giggling quietly.

"And I'll tell Alvin he likes Brittany" Simon replied back quietly as well.

"Payback" Jeanette replied smiling still.

"They really don't it yet, but they are falling for each other. Just like us" said Simon.

"One more thing Simon. I want us to get married" said Jeanette.

"Of course I will. But let's do it tomorrow when everyone's present" Simon replied.

"Okay, honey" she giggling. They then heard Alvin and Brittany having a little bit of an argument about something silly. Simon and Jeanette watched it while Theodore and Eleanor then entered the room. Dave then entered as well and made everyone was in bed. Despite the darkness still in the room, the two in love just stared in each others eyes. And even though they were meters apart and couldn't quite see each other, but it was true love. And it was flowing through their bodies that they were meant for each other.

 **So Jeanette pulled through, but when they are going to tell everyone their getting married, what will happen next? Will Simon have the same fate Jeanette almost had? Stay tuned for the next and concluding chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was 11:30am the next morning, and Simon and Jeanette rose from their beds and stretched out and then looked at each other.

"Morning Jen" said Simon.

"Morning Simon" she replied. "I think the others are downstairs. Are you ready to do what we promised last night?" Jeanette asked.

"You bet I am. This is going to be something to remember" Simon said full of happiness and joy. The two then changed into their normal clothes and joined the others downstairs and preparing an announcement.

"Everyone, we have a big announcement to tell you" said Simon then turning to Jeanette. "Jeanette, you are the best thing that could ever have happened to me. You have always stood by me through thick and thin, and even when we are in trouble, we stayed by each other no matter what" Simon started then got down on one knee and and held her paw.

The others then knew what was coming next and were getting teary.

"Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?" Simon finished. Jeanette was about to cry but she held it together and said the word.

"Yes I will Simon Seville" she replied and they kissed each other and everyone cheered. Simon then took out a purple box and and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring which he took out and placed on Jeanette's finger.

"Oh guys, that's wonderful" said Brittany.

"Yeah. You are really made for each other. And I mean it" said Alvin.

"You are going to have a great future together. And hopefully we will as well" said Eleanor. "

Yeah. Congratulations guys" said Theodore.

"Thank you guys. This is the best day in the family" said Alvin.

"Hey, that mean's all of us are going to have future sister-in-laws and brother-in-laws " said Alvin.

"That's even better" said Eleanor.

Later in the afternoon, Dave, Alvin, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were busy in the back garden talking about and making the arrangements for Simon and Jeanette's upcoming wedding day. Meanwhile Simon and Jeanette were in their room and could not stop thinking about their wedding coming up.

"Simon, I'm so excited. We're going to be husband and wife soon" said Jeanette squealing in happiness and lifting Simon up.

"I'm excited too Jeanette, but can you let me down? You're squeezing me" he asked.

"Oh sorry" she said as he put Simon down. "I just can't contain myself at the moment" Jeanette said.

"Oh hang on, I was preparing a different speech for the wedding, I left it downstairs. Be right sweetie" said Simon leaving the room.

"Okay honey" replied Jeanette waiting for her soon-to-be husband to come back.

Simon was running down the hallway when suddenly a puddle of water was in his way. He tried to stop, but it was too late as he slipped on it and fell off the balcony next to the stairs but grabbed the edge in time and he was now dangling off holding on for dear life. "Oh no, this is bad" Simon said to himself.

Simon then knew he now needed Jeanette to save him. "Jeanette, help! Help me!" Simon yelled to the room. Jeanette heard Simon's yelling for her and rushed out the room and went to where Simon's voice was calling her.

"Simon, where are you?" said Jeanette.

"I'm down here" he replied. Jeanette then saw Simon's paws on the edge and looked down and saw Simon dangling a few feet from downstairs.

"Simon!" she yelled looking down.

"Jeanette pull me up, I'm slipping" Simon said as was losing grip and slipped but Jeanette grabbed him just in time and tried to pull Simon up.

"I've got you Simon" Jeanette said

"Jeanette, don't let go" he replied. As Jeanette was starting to pull Simon up, he was a bit more heavier than she was making a bit more difficult to hold on.

"Jeanette, I don't think I'm gonna make it" said Simon.

"Don't say that Simon, I'm not losing you before our wedding" she replied as she pulled hard and managed to pull Simon up a few inches but she did it too hard and now only had Simon by his fingers.

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled.

She tried to hold on but her paws were getting sweaty and she lost Simon's hands and he fell to the floor.

"SIMON!" Jeanette yelled running downstairs and knelt by her fiancee in tears.

"Simon! Speak to me!" Jeanette said trying to wake him up but he didn't move or respond. "Help! Someone help me please! Jeanette yelled through the house. Dave and the other 4 Chipmunks heard Jeanette screaming and rushed inside and saw Simon lying on his back unconscious and almost lifeless.

"Simon!" Alvin yelled as he, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor rushed to Simon and knelt down looking at him. Jeanette was crying and had tears streaming down her face as Brittany then comforted her.

"Simon! Simon!" Alvin said then checking his pulse. "He still has a pulse, but he need's medical help now".

"Dave, call for a ambulance quick. We'll try CPR till they get here" said Brittany. Dave then rushed to get the phone and called for a ambulance.

"I can't believe this is happening again. First we thought we were going to lose Jeanette, now Simon. Why?" said Eleanor in tears with Theodore comforting her.

"Guys, give me a bit of room" said Alvin. The others backed up and allowed Alvin to try CPR on his brother.

Dave then hung the phone up and turned back to the others and saw Alvin doing CPR on Simon.

"Come on Alvin, you've got to keep him alive. Please" said Jeanette breaking down. Alvin pressed on Simon's chest and repeated this till the ambulance arrived. 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived and the paramedics then quickly placed Simon on the stretcher and got him in the ambulance.

"Let me go with him. He's my fiancee" said Jeanette.

"Okay, hop in" the paramedic said.

Jeanette got inside the ambulance and rode with Simon.

"Come on guys, let's follow" said Dave. They nodded and followed Dave into his car and drove to the hospital. A couple of hours passed and Jeanette was so concerned for her fiancee while the others joined her in the waiting room.

"Has their been any news or word on Simon's condition Jeanette?" Brittany asked her upset sister. Jeanette shook her head as she answered the question. Dave then came back from the ward and the others were anxious to know, and they each asked Dave about Simon's condition.

"Well the doctor told that he has a slight fracture on his arm, but nothing else too serious" Dave explained to them.

"It's my fault" said Jeanette.

"Jeanette, how is it your fault?" Alvin asked.

"He was preparing another speech for our wedding and went to get it. Then I found him hanging from the balcony and I tried to pull him up, but I wasn't strong enough and he slipped from my paws. I can't do it" said Jeanette as tears began to fall from her eyes and then see ran out of the hallway.

"Jeanette wait" said Brittany.

"I'll go after her" said Eleanor.

"I'll come with you" said Theodore as they both went after Jeanette.

Once Theodore and Eleanor finally caught up to Jeanette, they tried to calm her down and get her to come back.

"Hey Jeanette, you can't blame and beat yourself for what happened to Simon" said Eleanor.

"Ellie's right Jen. You tried to save him because you care for him. And we would've done the same thing if it was one of us. Simon almost ran away cause he couldn't handle it" said Theodore. Jeanette was then starting to fell a bit better.

"Really?" she said.

"Absolutely, but he realized how much he meant and he came back and stuck around for you. So if Simon can do it, you can do the same" said Eleanor. Jeanette then wiped her tears away and put on a brave face.

"You're right, Simon showed how much he cared for me, and I can't do what Simon almost did. I'm feeling better now guys. Let's go back to the others and I'll do it for Simon" said Jeanette as Theodore and Eleanor then went back to the others with Jeanette behind them. Then as they got back, the others saw if she was okay enough.

"You okay now sis?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah. I feel better. I didn't want to have a repeat of what Simon almost did when I was in that room. And I'm ready to see Simon" said Jeanette.

"Glad to hear it sis. We were to support Simon, and we'll do the same for you. All the way" said Brittany.

"Okay guys, the doctor said we can now see Simon. Let's go" said Dave.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes nodded to Dave as he then escorted them to the room where Simon was. He was awake and saw his fiancee, his brothers, and his soon to be sister-in-laws.

"Oh Simon, I'm so glad you're okay" said Jeanette going to him and giving him a gentle hug.

"Don't be upset Jen. You tried to help me because you care" said Simon.

"That's what we said as well" said Alvin.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Jen. A fall is not gonna stop us from getting married" said Simon. Jeanette was so pleased to hear Simon say that as a doctor then entered the room with news.

"Well young Simon, the good news is their is no permanent damage to your arm. And should heal very soon" the doctor said.

"When can Simon leave doctor? It's his and Jeanette's wedding in couple of days" said Dave.

"Well I don't see why he can't leave now. Like I said, there's no serious injury's and it's only a slight fracture, so nothing to worry about. Oh congratulations on getting married by the way" the doctor then finished.

"Thank you very much doctor" said Dave.

"The very least we can do Mr Seville. So if you would like to follow me so you can sign out and Simon can go home" the doctor said.

Dave approached the desk and signed Simon out and they were then good to go.

"Thank you for what you've done for Simon" said Dave.

"Our pleasure, you take care now" the doctor said. The others waved and got in Dave's car and headed home.

Once back the house, Dave then explained to Simon and Jeanette that he contacted his friends and neighbors about the wedding.

"It's all arranged guys. The wedding will take place tomorrow at the church" said Dave.

"Thanks Dave, and you guys for doing this for us" said Simon.

"You deserve it guys, after the week you've had, you definitely deserve it" said Alvin.

"You know what, who needs a speech then? Let's just get married tomorrow" said Jeanette.

"Sound's good to me honey" said Simon making her blush with the others smiling and were happy for them. Then it was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep early for Simon and Jeanette's wedding while the two soon to be weds could not stop thinking about each other and thought about what the future will be.

It was the big day, and Simon and Jeanette were then getting ready in their rooms. Simon was getting ready in his blue tuxedo with a white shirt and a deep blue vest, and a cumber bun. Then Simon along with his brothers, then headed to the church where the wedding was going to take place. While Jeanette was getting into her wedding dress. It was solid white, strapless, and a short train. When Jeanette was finished getting ready, she asked Brittany to help with her makeup. By the done Brittany was done, Jeanette looked like a model. Then they headed to the the same church Simon was going. They both could not wait for the wedding to start which was at 12:00pm. Once everyone was present, the wedding then started to begin.

Simon was inside the church waiting for his almost to be wife Jeanette. Then she arrived and she was escorted by her sisters as the wedding music played. Once Jeanette was next to Simon, he then couldn't take his eyes off her even he couldn't hear the preacher talking but then focused.

"Do you Simon Seville, take Jeanette Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife, to take and hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"Yes I do" Simon said.

"And do you Jeanette Miller, take Simon Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband, to take and hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"Yes I do" said Jeanette looking right in Simon's eyes.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Simon lifted the veil and their lips sealed as everyone then got up and cheered. Their siblings were clapping and cheering as well. They looked at each other and were over the moon.

"We're now each others brother and sister-in-laws" said Brittany.

"I'm so glad we are all now an official family now" said Alvin.

"I agree with you brother" said Theodore. Then Simon said a few words to his new family members.

"I just want to say thank you to everyone for being here today. And I want to welcome my new sister-in-laws Brittany and Eleanor to our family". The two then smiled and gave a wave to Simon. "And I also want to say, to you Jeanette, you are the best that's ever happened to me. And I'm glad to spend the rest of my life with you" Simon finished.

Then Jeanette planted a kiss on his lips and Simon returned with everyone cheering and clapping once again. Then the rest of the reception continued with Simon and Jeanette cutting the cake and gave one to each other and one to their family. Then it was time to leave and when they got outside with their new family, they decided that they were going to go home and enjoy a new future. They got in the car with 'Just Married' on the back of Dave's car and began to drive away. Everyone was waving and wishing them good luck for the future and then they were out of sight. When they got back, they were so over the moon that they were going to spend the first day as one big family.

"Welcome to the family girls" said Simon.

"Thank you very much. We're looking forward to being to having the best life with all of you" said Brittany.

"You said it sis" said Eleanor.

"Well guys, what do you want to do?" Dave asked.

"Can we watch a movie Dave?" said Jeanette.

"I don't see why not. Pick whatever one you guys wanna watch with my permission" Dave said.

"Thanks Dave" said Alvin.

So after a few moments, they decided to watch Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets so they got the TV ready and the DVD Player ready and put the disc in and the movie began. Then 2 hours later the movie ended and they all enjoyed the movie. They put it away and everybody relaxed.

"What a way to end the first day as one family" said Jeanette.

"In a good way" Simon added.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?" Dave asked. "

Yes Dave" everyone said together. Then they all yawned and called it a night.

"We're heading to bed Dave" said Simon.

"Okay everyone. Good night" Dave said.

"Good night Dave" said everyone in unison. Once all the Chipmunks tucked themselves in bed, they said good night to each other.

"Good night Brit" said Alvin.

"Good night Alvin" said Brittany.

"Good night Ellie" said Theodore.

"Good night Theo" said Eleanor. But Simon and Jeanette said good night to each other slightly different.

"Good night honey" said Simon.

"Good night sweetie" Jeanette replied. And they all drifted off to sleep and had dreams that the future for all of them were going to be brighter than ever.

 **That's it for this one. Hope the Updated of this was better. And I hope the mutli-chapter was a bit more good than having the whole story in one chapter. Anyway feel free to review and give your opinions about it. Thanks.**


End file.
